1. Field
Embodiments relate to a polarizer and a method for preparing the same. More particularly, the embodiments relate to a polarizer in which process variables are adjusted such that a concentration of zinc sulfates in the polarizer has a concentration gradient, and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are among the most widely used flat panel displays. The LCD includes an LCD panel, which includes two display panels each having electric field generating electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the panels. The LCD displays an image by applying voltage across the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer so as to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, while controlling polarization of incident light.